


[Podfic of] such a fooled heart (beatin' so fast)

by exmanhater



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode: s04e05 Escape From the Happy Place, M/M, Memories, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, mind magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: This was Eliot's mind, but Quentin was welcome here.





	[Podfic of] such a fooled heart (beatin' so fast)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [such a fooled heart (beatin' so fast)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387131) by [Nokomis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokomis/pseuds/Nokomis). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/32rxrko) [22 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2XFWLo5) [24 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 45:18

**Streaming:**  



End file.
